


All the boys are wearing it.

by JunesBrideAoi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Aoi is trans, Coming Out, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, aoi is misgendered by the narrator for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunesBrideAoi/pseuds/JunesBrideAoi
Summary: Aoi has a problem and only Fuuta seems to know how to solve it.
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa & Wakakusa Aoi
Kudos: 27





	All the boys are wearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves misgendering Aoi with she/her at the beginning a lot. Im so sorry about that...

She was like a small little porcelain doll sitting there amid the crowd of other kids her age. She had fragile-looking pale skin, long silky pink hair, and a brand new dress her mother has bought just for this performance. But it wouldn’t be far off to say there was a sense of discomfort in her during the whole rehearsal. Folding her arms around herself and looking down at the floor, slightly away from the rest.

A knock on the door is heard and a pink hair woman peeks in as the crowd silences a bit. “Hope I’m not bothering anyone but I’m here to borrow Aoi for a few minutes.” Eagerly as soon as she hears her, Aoi runs directly towards her and out of the practice rooms.

“Woah! I haven’t seen you in a dress in a while!” Fuuta yells out, holding a bag close to him while looking at Aoi curiously. 

“Now, now. Can both of you stand closer to each other and smile?” Aoi’s mother holds up a camera at the two. “I’m sure Misaki and Kouhei would love to see how cute you two looked today.” Fuuta smiles at the camera holding the bag behind him and leaning towards Aoi who stands uncomfortably with an awkward smile. _Snap_. She checks the pictures and takes a quick look at her watch. “Fuuta, let’s get going. Your parents are waiting and Aoi needs to get ready.” 

Before Fuuta even has a chance to answer, Aoi quickly grabs his sleeves. Fuuta looks at her and then right at the woman. “Can I please please please stay a little longer? I promise I won’t get lost! I’ll be with Aoi!”

She sighs but nods with a smile. “You know where to find us then. Aoi, don’t lose sight of him, okay?” Aoi nods and the woman takes her leave towards the gallery. 

Aoi sighs. “Thank you for staying..”

“I was gonna stay anyways!”

Aoi smiles relieved, she felt a lot better with Fuuta by her side. 

“Aoi, Aoi!” He pulls on her dress. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Ah, are you serious?”

“Mhm, mhm!”

Aoi lets out a groan and holds him by his wrist. “I’ll take you.” The two young teens walk down the hall passing other kids who are preparing to perform. The sounds of music grows more and more distant as they reach the isolated bathroom. Fuuta goes in but holds the door open. 

“Aren’t cha coming?” 

“I’m not the one that needs to take a piss.”

“Neither am I, come in!” He grabs her by the arm and takes her inside and locks the door.

“Fuuta!” She yells out, furiously. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Do you wanna perform in a dress?” 

Aoi is taken aback by that, has she been obvious? “I mean.. no but-”

“Then take this! It’s mine so you gotta give it back or my mom will be angry at me!” He shoves the bag at him. 

The bag had a sky blue tailcoat tuxedo set. She remembers Fuuta only wearing this once and never touching it again. “I can’t wear this. I’m supposed to wear the dress mom bought for me.”

“But all the other boys are wearing suits, so why can’t you too?”

“Mom won’t like it!”

“But this is your performance, not hers”

Aoi gave up explaining. She does want to wear it so badly and perform in it. But the thought of her parent’s reaction scares her. Fuuta puts his hands on her shoulders. “You can do this, I believe in you!”

Aoi takes a deep breath holding the bag tightly and walks to a corner of the bathroom, she looks back towards Fuuta. He gets the memo and turns his back covering his eyes before Aoi changes clothing.

Looking at herself in the mirror, the suit is a perfect fit. Guess it been a while since Fuuta has actually worn it, huh... 

“Woah! It looks so perfect on you! You look very handsome in it!” Fuuta exclaims finally taking a peek.

Aoi looks to the side completely flustered. “Thanks... I have to get to practice now.” She rushes towards the door before she hears a small _snip_ too close to her ear for comfort. She looks back on reflex to catch Fuuta holding out a bit of his pink hair on one hand and scissors on the other. He grins and clips his scissors in the air.

“Hehe, I’m not done yet!”

* * *

After a stunning performance, a young pianist leaves the stage for another to walk in. A young boy, like a porcelain doll with fragile pale skin, short pink hair, and a sky blue tuxedo sits in the piano chair. 

A woman stares in complete disbelief, shocked and speechless watching her son on stage for the first time. He doesn’t want to look at the crowd and spot her so his eyes fixed only on the piano in front of him. His fingers gently touch the keys and he begins his performance.


End file.
